


Not What it Seems

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint watches recruit training</p><p>1_million_words bingo: prompt: square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What it Seems

Clint loved watching new recruit training. He loved guessing which ones would wash out spectacularly and which ones would sit behind a desk irritated and unimpressed because they felt they should be in the field and the ones that would come in and take SHIELD by storm.

Today was hand to hand day. Clint smiled. He knew he shouldn't, but he loved to watch Coulson come in and work his magic.

"What do you think?"

Clint turned to look at Fury as the director stood next to him looking down over the training arena. 

Clint pointed to the SEAL with the thick jaw and the blond hair. "Coulson will take him down in a heart beat and he'll get ugly about being taken down by a suit. He's washing out." He pointed to another one, "that dude is smart, he'll stumble but he'll catch on quick. If he does what I think he will do, he'll make a good field agent." Clint continued to tick off the merits and failures of the trainees until he got to the tiny woman in the corner.

"What about her?" Fury asked knowing Clint had saved her for last.

"She's a Coulson. Seen as conservative, unassuming, and conventional. I want to work with her."


End file.
